But How?
by Jay the Terrible
Summary: Raven discovers how and WHY she will destroy the world. Rating boosted for possible lemons in the future?
1. Teach Me!

**_Disclaimer_**:

Let's see... I disclaim; Teen Titans, All ownership of Teen Titans, ownership of all individual characters in Teen Titans including(Robin, Slade, Raven) and creativity. (It needs to be said)

.:. Prologue: .:.

"NO!"

"Yes. I have a message. And I intend to deliver it!"

"NOOOO!" screams Raven.

Time stops. There is a ripping sound. Time and space tear. They collide. They mix. Raven and Slade are thrown into the time freeze. Raven slowly realizes what happened. She brings Robin to her. "But... What..? How did you... stop time?" Slade comes to "You may be able to stop time, but you cannot stop me. I have a message, and I intend to deliver it."

Raven and Robin make a time of fighting Slade, with many dramatic bits. Naturally, Slade wins. He grabs her forearm, ripping on the loose cloth robe she is wearing. "The message will be delivered." Raven's hair grows long. Most of her clothes tear off, and she is covered with many "tattoos." They are actually glowing red-hot on her skin. It burns, but she is far to distracted. It seems as if the world and hers have collided. Many of the demon crows lurk just out of reach in this world. She is sitting on a tower, all of her friends around her, set in stone. Raven is aghast.

.:. My Part .:.

(Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, and very... very short. It will probably receive negative reviews :D)

Raven bites back tears threatening to shatter this world. "No. No. This won't happen. I can't do this. No. I won't let you do this!"

Slade grins behind the mask, "I was amazed to learn what you would do. I was more than ready to take this job. I'll make sure you do this Raven. This will occur. And it will be your fault Raven. Not mine. You are the one with temporal power. I'm not opposing you. I'm helping you to your destiny!"

Raven's tears freely flow. "You seem to know more about this subject than I do. Teach me. Tell me how this happens. How do I become... The Apocalypse. Teach me."

Slade laughs a little, "Always practical. Very well. I shall show you... for a price. I want my life back, and you must protect my life at all costs. You must also not leave this place or your friends. Ever. If you go back on this deal, or your friends try to stop this, your soul be cast into eternity."

Raven thinks, "Done."

Odd terms on which to strike a deal, but Raven is desperate enough to not consider them fully.

Slade smiles, "This deal is the first step to demise. If you cannot leave your friends, and they cannot stop this from happening, and that means your friends have to remain here, and you have to keep them alive. Or at least here."

Raven gasps, "LIAR! That was not in our terms! Aziroth Metrion Xin-"

Slade chides her, "I believe we agreed to my well-being. Meaning that all of this WAS part of our deal. A deal you freely accepted. I'll show you more later."

(Author's note: So the commercials are over. xD) "We'll be in touch."

Time and space separate again, and everything is back to normal. Raven still kept her long hair, and her brutal looking features. She is exhausted, spending literally hours in that odd place. She falls from the top of the tower in a drowse. Robin catches her, and the show ends.

(Author's Note: My first fanfiction. This is the first chapter. I'm not sure exactly HOW to continue it, but I'll think of something. I hope I kept Raven in her usual monotone enough. It seems she is having too much emotion. Anyway. Please, when I put up the next chapter, read it!)


	2. Bad, Raven, BAD!

**Bad, Raven, Bad!**

Yes. I realize that last time all I did was edit an episode. And yes. I know that I am a terrible writer, and it was very difficult to even write that small little clippit that was mine. So I think I might hang up my net, so to speak. But I promised a second chapter. If there are enough positive and constructively critical reviews, I may post a third chapter.

Again, I don't own Teen Titans, or any of the characters affiliated therein, blah blah blah. I'm sure the highlight of your day was reading the disclaimer. 

Info:

Setting: 3 days after Birthmark

Background: Raven is still sullen with everything occurring during Birthmark. She is seriously ticked that she could not fight Slade, and because of her own weakness, and Robin is more obsessed with Slade than ever. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire are all confused about what is going on, and semi disbelieving that Raven was able to stop time.

And now, sit back, or hunch over, (for you nerds out there ;)) and read Chapter 2, Bad, Raven, BAD!

---- -( oOo )- ----

Robin thought to himself, "_Where is Raven?"_

Starfire sighed, "Where is friend Raven?"

Raven walked in. "What." Starfire, ever hyper grinned and floated toward Raven, "Glorious! Friend Raven has completed slorvax and has finished her meditating!" With that, she attempted to give her a big hug, which Raven evaded easily.

"Somehow I knew I should have just ignored my name being called. I'm going back to my room. To read." She frowned and floated away. She came back. "And no. I don't want company." Starfire closed her mouth.

Robin voiced up, "Raven. We need to talk." Raven glared, "Hurry it up. I already asked what you wanted, and I want to go read." Robin seemed concerned, "I'm concerned," he said. "You haven't been out of your room since…" he trailed off. "I've been thinking. A lot." She said and huffed out of the room.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg voiced his opinion on the match he was having on Gamestation with Beast Boy, who was also unaware of anything around them. Robin thwacked Cyborg, "Show a little compassion."

Beast Boy grinned and yelled, "YES! I WON!" Cyborg's jaw dropped, "You only won because Mr. Compassion here distracted me!" Beast Boy frowned "Fine! If I win the next round, you have to eat a tofu scrambled egg!" Cyborg grinned, "And if you don't win, you have to eat a regular fried egg." Beast Boy spazzed out, "THAT'S THE MOST REPULSIVE TING YOU EVER-" Cyborg cut him off, "Chicken." Beast Boy was enraged, "YOU'RE ON, RUSTY!"

Raven's concentration broke, and she stormed from her room. "I SAID I WAS TRYING TO REEEEEAD!" Her eyes flared white, and the Gamestation was ripped apart from her dark energy. She stood stock still, stating fixedly as a lone screw rolled on the floor. "What's happening to me...?" she ran back to her room and locked the door, covering her mouth. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood open-mouthed watching the TV. Robin was staring fixedly at Raven. Starfire was dancing about, doing nothing in particular and being completely oblivious.

Raven sat alone in her dark room, attempting to control her emotions. Robin knocked on her door. "What?" she asked sharply, opening the door a fragment. Robin said "We need to talk. In private."

After a few uncomfortable moments in her room, Raven broke the silence. "What do you want..?" she asked sharply. Robin sat down, "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I just want you to know that I'm behind you all the way. I'll always be at your side, and so will the other Titans. We're a team, and it takes a lot more than some demon king to break up the Titans. We'll make it through this."

Raven chided him, "I'm touched. Really. But he's my father. And He created me to destroy the world. And if I don't, then I have no purpose. Oh. And did I mention, you guys have to stay here forever, and I can't help you fight Slade?"

"WHAT!" Robin practically screamed. "When did this occur to you?"

"Two days ago, Raven glares. I made a deal with Slade so that he would tell me HOW I destroy the world, and why. That deal is why. I have to keep you guys in this dimension, and you can't decompose, or I wouldn't fulfill my part of the bargain. If I break any part of it, my soul would be… in a less desirable place. With my father and Slade to torment me forever. So that's what I've been thinking about. How a deal so stupid could be a problem. I figured it out. I have to keep you guys from decomposing, so I turn you into stone. But stone weathers away, so I shut down weathering. Eventually I go crazy from being alone, so I let my emotions out, and they do crazy things to the world. They basically fuse the world with my mind. Everything from my mind is released into this world, and they destroy the world. So technically the only way for me to keep the bargain is to be alone and a wreck forever."

Raven's monotone voice rings in Robin's head. "You… trusted Slade?"

He add, "And you're actually going _through_ with his plans?"

Raven says, "Yes. And no. It's not actually his plan remember, he's just my worst human enemy, so father decided he would pay us a visit as the messenger."

Robin stares into the darkness, rubbing his temples, "I'm going to need to think about this one."

Raven cuts in, "Why? I thought about it for two days, and I don't see any way around it. Damnit. I wish I could just let anger go."

Robin stares at her. "What else do you know?"

Raven sighs, which is out of character for her, "There was a prophecy when I was born.

He stalked the night and wrought for just.

And he's the one who can adjust

The destiny of her, he must

Use his love, and banish lust,

The safety of his world at stake.

Her current self he makes a ghost

But still living she must be

Ne'er more was a loving friend than he

Cloaked in dark and mystery

Her murderer he must be."

She sighed again. "Robin… It's… you." The realization hits Robin and his eyes grow wide behind the mask, "M-me…?"

Anyway. That's chapter two. Hoped you like it. I actually think I feel a little creative energy returning. Maybe it was just a block?

sigh- I know I'll never be satisfied with my work. Review, please.


	3. W Wedding?

Chapter Three; Pondering

Ad: Looking for a disclaimer, saying that I don't own Teen Titans, and some other witty comment that no one will find funny or care about. :-)

--- -(oOo)- ---

Robin stayed in Raven's room for three hours, thinking about their dilemma. It didn't take a neurosurgeon to figure out that she was right. He was going to have to kill her, but she would have to live. How, he wondered, in the name of hell was this going to work.

Raven decided that her thinking anymore would be a waste of time, so instead she began meditating. Finally, after an interruption or two but a worried Starfire crying, "Friends Robin and Raven, what activity are you taking part in, in the room of terrifying darkness and gloom?" she came up with the idea that might just be the ticket. "Robin. Maybe you don't have to murder me, per say… maybe you have to kill who I AM. My identity..."

The idea struck Robin like a ton of bricks. "Wait… wouldn't that mean… you can't expect… me to-"

The scene cuts out without Robin's idea finished.

--- -(oOo)- ---

Starfire screamed. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Cyborg lost one of his remaining brain cells.

"FRIENDS ROBIN AND RAVEN ARE GETTING MARRIED! I SHALL COMMENCE IN THE ACT OF EARTH HUGGING!"

She half-screamed, scaring the pants off of Raven and Robin.

"Starfire… can't… breathe," Robin muttered, hurriedly drawing breath and attempting to shake the blue from his face.

Raven seemed unaffected. "DUDES!" screamed Beast Boy, "When did you decide you were getting married?"

"Just now," said Robin. "We'd best go do this now, to make sure that nothing happens in the interim," he added.

All three looked confused. "Robin has to marry me to kill off Raven Roth. Who I am needs to die, but I need to be alive. So. I need to become his wife."

Beast Boy looked sad, "But… Raven… how can you just…?"

"Don't worry," she cut him off before he did any damage, "There's no romantic love between us. We are getting married only to protect the universe."

Starfire ran to her room, crying. Robin looked sad, "I- I had to break up with Starfire so that I could marry Raven. We need to make it seem like a real marriage, with no… no…"

Raven cut him off, "Infidelity. So neither of us can ever have romantic love. Ever. So before we get married, we have to confess things." Raven approached Beast Boy.

"I have to tell you, I always kind of thought you were… cute." She monotoned. A package of tofu "eggs" in the kitchen exploded. Raven leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Beast Boy turned a shade of blue. "I- I- I... Wow." He mouthed that last word and ran to his room. Cyborg ran off after Robin said something to him, blushing on the human side of his face. Robin looked at the floor, beet red. Raven grinned. Her tea kettle cracked. "Finally told him about..." Robin ran to his room, a shade of brighter red. Raven giggled, and the tea pot exploded. "DAMNIT" she yelled as she was drenched in water.

--- -(oOo)- ---

Author's Note and Closing: Well, Since this has to go perfectly, the next chapter will NOT be the wedding. This will be done right. The next chapter will be a FORMAL proposal, a date, and... informing of the Titans East and others. Who are those others? Is there a crossover going on? WHO KNOWS? All coming in the next chapter, Tenchi style!

Titled: No need for Wedding Plans!


End file.
